An I/O interface, which includes multiple special registers and corresponding control logic circuits, is a common electronic circuit in an electronic device for information exchange between a CPU and an external I/O device, such as an IC (integrated circuit) chip or an interface board.
In conventional technology, one or more I/O interfaces are disposed on a side of an electronic device such as a computer, and the I/O interfaces are exposed outside the computer. Information transmission can be implemented by connecting an external device to one of the I/O interfaces.
However, in the conventional technology, the I/O interfaces are disposed on the side of the computer and are exposed to the outside, therefore, dust and dirt easily come into the I/O interfaces and thus affect connection performance of the I/O interface. In addition, the I/O interfaces disposed on the side of the computer make structure of the side of the computer irregular. In addition, the edge of the computer becomes thinner and thinner for better appearance and portability, however, disposing the thick I/O interface on the edge of the computer makes the edge of the computer thick, which limits development of super-thin edge of the computer, and thus affects the appearance and portability.